


Пустой сосуд

by alex_primary



Category: Dark Messiah of Might and Magic (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Out of Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/pseuds/alex_primary
Summary: «Я остался совсем один — холод к холоду, тишина к тишине, пустота к пустоте. Мы с некрополем были единым целым. Мы с некрополем были близнецами-братьями. Мы с некрополем понимали друг друга...»
Kudos: 1





	Пустой сосуд

Я не сразу понял, отчего мне так тоскливо в некрополе. Холодные высоченные стены с пауками-светильниками, бездонные пропасти, окутанные сизой дымкой, бесчисленное количество гробов, порой разбитых или поваленных, кучи земли вперемешку с прахом и костями, похрустывающими под моими ногами, поломанные лестницы, покореженные решетки и безмолвные статуи — складывалось ощущение, что это захоронения вымершего города, никак не Стоунхельма, что сюда давно никто не приходил, что до этого места никому не было дела. Всякий раз, когда я спускался по веревке и опрометчиво бросал краткий взгляд на туманную бесконечность подо мной, мне казалось, что это и есть воплощение некрополя — пустота. Ничто. И я далеко не сразу понял, что эта пустота созвучна мне. 

Тук-тук… В катакомбах было пугающе тихо. Тук-тук… Несмотря на поступь черных рыцарей и вампиров, едва уловимые разговоры некромантов, неведомые шепотки, от которых шел мороз по коже, и восстающих из-под земли зомби, в некрополе все равно было ужасно тихо. Тук-тук… Так тихо, как будто я остался один, запертый в холодном, заброшенном, неприветливом подземелье. Тук-тук… Тук-тук… Тук-тук… Так тихо, что я различал биение собственного сердца, чувствовал, как кровь струится по венам, ощущал, как меня поглощают пустота и холод. 

Именно здесь я поймал себя на мысли, что мне страшно не хватает раздражающей болтовни и очевидных советов Ксаны. Как будто бы, изгнав ее в святилище Илата из своего нутра, я потерял часть себя. Существенную часть себя. Словно без нее я был неполноценным. Разумеется, где-то меня ждала Линна, но, разорви меня упыри, она никогда не сидела внутри меня, она никогда не была частью меня, она никогда не была столь близка ко мне, как Ксана. Я остался совсем один — холод к холоду, тишина к тишине, пустота к пустоте. Мы с некрополем были единым целым. Мы с некрополем были близнецами-братьями. Мы с некрополем понимали друг друга.

В воспоминаниях я вновь и вновь бежал по скользким крышам домов Стоунхельма, щедро орошаемым ливнем и озаряемым вспышками молний. Под раскаты грома я несся вперед по мокрой черепице, по шатким доскам, по проваливающимся под ногами деревянным сооружениям, перепрыгивал через обрывы, забирался по цепям, вламывался в чужие дома и снова выскакивал из окон. Я летел, не видя и не разбирая дороги, ведомый инстинктами, стремительно удирающей фигуркой упыря и бесконечными увещеваниями Ксаны.

«Прыгай! У тебя получится!»  
«У нас нет времени! Нужно идти вперед!»  
«Осторожно!»  
«Отбрось сомнения!»  
«Другого пути нет. Прыгай!»

Она управляла мной, точно я был котенком. Она командовала мной, как будто не верила, что я мог все сделать сам. Она поступала так, словно это я был у нее в услужении, а не наоборот. Она ужасно раздражала. Иногда резкие вскрики в моей голове меня пугали, и я чуть было не падал вниз, оскальзываясь на вобравшем воду лишайнике. Лишь только азарт преследования не позволял пламени, разгоравшемуся во мне, взять вверх и заставить меня проорать: «Заткнись! Просто заткнись, и все тут! Я не слепой! Ты меня отвлекаешь! Мне не нужна твоя помощь… сейчас». Ксана наверняка чувствовала это, но знала, что мне деваться некуда.

Я вздохнул с облегчением, когда ее не стало во мне, и подумать не мог, что без нее мне будет столь пусто. Ни треск костей, ни предсмертные стоны, ни страшные вопли улетающих в пропасть врагов, ни свист окропленного кровью меча, ни нежить, исчезающая в мерцающем сиянии, ни циклоп, пытающийся остановить огромными ладонями алый фонтан, что вырывался из его поврежденного глаза, ни приятная усталость в теле — ничто не могло заполнить разверзшуюся во мне дыру. Я собственными руками уничтожил, кажется, важную часть себя, но ощутил это не сразу. 

В мрачной тишине некрополя я чувствовал пустоту в себе особенно остро. Я был один. Я был с изъяном, как надломленный клинок. Я перестал быть собой, когда в меня подселили Ксану, и я вновь перестал быть собой, когда изгнал ее из себя. 

Был ли я вообще когда-нибудь собой?

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Написано для команды WTF Might and Magic 2017, принявшей участие в Баттле 2017 года.
> 
> Вечно и всегда благодарю Нину Юдину за вычитку текста и внесенные правки.


End file.
